Christmas Time
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Yami returns to the present but wonders if he made the right decision. Seto decides to show and give Yami a gift on how correct his decision was.


I wanted to write a little Christmas story for these two.

I know that it probably sucks but I tried.......

Please review!!!

* * *

Two years ago, Yami Mutou or Atem the Pharaoh of Egypt, had returned to his time in the past Egypt. During his time there, he found himself wondering if he would have stayed if given the choice. When it seemed that that answer would never come, something happened. Destiny had stepped in and asked if he would like to return to the present and live there for the remaining of his life.

Now he stood in the darkness before several large windows that overlooked the city.

Not a city in Egypt.

But Tokyo, Japan.

Present Tokyo, Japan.

It was winter.

More importantly, it was Christmas Eve.

He remembered everyone's welcoming. His Aibou had demanded he stay with him and his grandfather. With everyone, he attended school and tried to do what "normal" teenagers do. But for some reason, he couldn't figure out why he felt something missing and than it came that day; Christmas Eve.

Earlier that day, he had been dressed in a winter overcoat with a scarf. Along with the gang, they began to enjoy the snowfall that had loomed over the city for about a week. Somewhere during the game, the person he had been waiting for ever since he had returned to this time, had come out of nowhere. Without question, the two headed off to only one knew.

"What are you doing?" A voice whispered to his as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Is this my robe?"

"Yeah." Yami only leaned into the body behind him.

"What are you looking at?"

"The city." Yami grinned. "And about my choice."

"About returning?"

"Yes."

"And what about it?"

Yami turned to face the body behind him. His crimson eyes locked onto the deep sea blue eyes of the other.

"You." He reached up and gently placed his lips against the other. The other's reply was pulling him even closer and leaning down to match the kiss. "You are the perfect choice for me to return."

"Yami."

"Make me yours once again." Yami demanded into the kiss.

The arms around his waist moved to his ass to lift him up and against the window. When he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, he realized the other wasn't wearing anything. He felt his arms pulled and placed against the cold window.

"Ccccold!" He tried moving his arms away from the window but the other wouldn't hear it. Instead the other only intertwined his fingers with Yami's.

"No." The other responded breathlessly when he finally broke from the kiss.

Just like all the battles during their dueling days, they now competed against who would win the staring contest.

Yami, the King of Games, gave in.

"Just go."

"As you wish, my Pharaoh."

As the two started to kiss once more, Yami felt both his hands be released from the other. He used this movement to move them into the other's hair. Nothing on this planet felt smoother and more right than him moving his hands through this hair. To the world, this hair, just like the owner, looked hard and unmoving. But to Yami, this hair showed what the owner was really about; a caring person who held those dear to him closet but kept a mask on to make it seem like it was a show.

It was never a show.

It was part of who he was and Yami refused to let that change.

"You think too much." Those hands moved from the window to undo the robe.

"What…" Yami never finished because the other moved his lips from Yami's lips to Yami's nipples instead. Yami arched against the body.

Not only from the pleasure he was receiving but from the cold window he started to feel.

At that moment, the other roughly pushed Yami up and against the cold window. As Yami shivered against the window, the other pushed his arousal up into Yami's ass.

"Oh…my….god!" Yami barely made out into words.

The other started to move further into Yami until he could go no further. He knew he hit something right when Yami tightened around him. That tightened warmness only made the other harder and move more quickly.

As Yami started to become more vocal the other took this chance to drown them by capturing the lips. Their dueling spirits started to become alive and they started to duel: with their lips and tongues, with their hands, and with the speed of the movement below. Until their dying breaths, they would continue to duel in anyway they thought could be a duel. The other decided to see who would be the first to cum so he began to stroke Yami's arousal. The sensation of the other's hand, which was on a cold window, to begin stroking his arousal had Yami jump up and against the other.

As soon as it started, it seemed the end was coming.

"Stay with me Yami." The other demanded.

"Kai…Kai…"

"Yami!"

"Kaiba!"

* * *

"You don't regret?"

Two bodies lay together on a king-size bed with the only sheet that managed to stay on the bed when they continued to make love covering them. Kaiba lay on his back with Yami's head on his shoulder.

"No." Kaiba gently laced his fingers on his right hand with Yami's left and brought them to his lips.

"Sure?"

Yami moved from his warm and comfortable position from Kaiba to sit up and stare at the other. A movement around Yami's neck had Kaiba's eyes dart to it instead of Yami's eyes. Seeing that Kaiba was ignoring him, he made a move. The next thing Kaiba knew was Yami straddling his waist and was nose to nose to him.

"You should really pay attention to someone who is talking to you, Seto Kaiba."

"Really?" Kaiba smirked.

"I said yes, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

Yami wanted to be mad at Kaiba but couldn't. So he gave in to his desire and kissed him. When he finished, Yami rolled back over to his previous position, only this time, one of Kaiba's hands moved to his neck.

"I'm been meaning to ask you this for a year but never could. Why didn't you come see me?" Yami covered Kaiba's hand that was holding onto whatever it was that was around Yami's neck.

"I couldn't let me say goodbye to you again, if you returned to Egypt. But when Mokuba and Yugi told me that you were staying for good this time, I still hesitated."

"What made you come now?"

"Why my parents died, I was given a box that held my mother's most precious items. In there I found something that belonged to my mother and a note that was attached to it. It told me to give that item to the person who meant the most to me and not to be afraid."

"This was your mother's?" Yami asked. When Kaiba let go, he held it up to the little light in the room to have

"Yes."

"Kaiba, are you afaid?"

Kaiba rolled over so he covered Yami. Something around Kaiba's neck knocked against Yami's. His gaze was soft as he spoke to Yami.

"The only thing I wanted for Christmas was for you to say yes. You said yes. Now all I want for this Christmas and all the future ones are for you to stay by my side."

"As your partner?"

"As my husband. Last Christmas, I gave you that ring. Now I'm asking you to continue to wear that ring until we die."

"And you'll wear your ring beyond that?" Yami said.

"Beyond time."

"Merry Christmas, my dear husband, Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba only leaned down and kissed him.

Yami knew for sure he had made the right decision coming back.

Coming back to be with his one and only husband.

It seemed that this was the perfect way to spend Christmas.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
